dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrot Village
Carrot Village, once known as Monster Carrots Village, was held under the rule of the Rabbit gang for years until kid Goku liberated it by disbanding the gang. Since then the Village has maintained itself as a very well kept and Independent village. The village is located towards the far west end of Diablo Desert. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Cauli is in two minds, oddly so is LilituCategory:RP Areas Cauli is walking through the village carrying a large assortment of foods, she is readily gorging herself not caring about the mess she is leaving or gluttonous way she is eating. "Why does everyone give me weird looks when i'm eating" In the space of a minute She has downed enough food to feed 4 people before letting out a content sigh "that should cover me for an hour or so" Lilitu was, by coincidence, taking the same path through the village as Cauli, about twenty meters or so behind her. She was currently looking in her journal, writing a few things down. As she followed, she unconsciously used her telekinesis to clean the horrific mess Cauli left behind her. Cauli snaps around noticing something being slightly off probably due to the presence of telekinisis. "Huh that was an odd presence hmm almost like the folmalicrum mind masters artes" she smells the air seemingly looking for something immediately singling out Lilitu as different "hmm something is off about that one maybe she is the one using mind artes" Lilitu closed her journal, putting it away before seemingly just noticing Cauli, having closed the distance between the two - now about two meters away. She stopped, blinked, and moved to simply pass by her. Cauli steps forward deciding to be her usual direct self "you there that was mind artes you performed wasnt it?" Lilitu stopped briefly, "The telekinesis? Yes." She said simply, turning to address Cauli. Her voice was quiet and calm, her expression neutral. "how do you know those techniques? I was under the impression very few knew these sort of things just who or what are you?" Cauli has a sort of smirk but it is giving way to confusion at the moment. The is also a hint of irritance due to the more neutral tones. "Lilitu is Lilitu. She has telekinesis as one of her abilities, and has had it for some time now. She did not learn it." She replied, still eerily calm. Cauli seems to be getting more and more irritated due to the calmness and general lack of response a vien throbs in her forehead "this is pissing me off is something wrong? how can you remain so calm and normal in general" she lets out an irritated grunt "Lilitu does not see a reason to use emotion." She replied, "She believes it will inhibit her ability to make decisions." Cauli's lower eyelid just twitches "i-i don't understand how a person can function like that i don't get it i DONT GET IT" her temper starts to boil over her aura flashes yellow as does her hair but she manages to calm herself with a deep breath "shall we start again before i lose it my name is Cauli and you are Lilitu?" "Yes." Lilitu said simply, still eerily calm. She seemed to be completely unfazed by Cauli's outburst - at first glance. For an instant, it looked as if she twitched, almost as if she was going to adopt a combat stance, but it quickly returned to normal - imperceptible to any normal human, at least. "That was good reactions considering my power flared rapidly i don't know what you did but the air moved slightly in response to it" Cauli has a bit more of a smirk on due to finally finding something she understands "so their may be some form of emotion under their after all even if it is only instinctual" "Lilitu is capable of defending herself." She offered as an explanation, "She has trained certain reflexes to help herself do so." "oh really?" Cauli smirks a little more its a confident toothy smirk "talk like that makes me intrigued of the extent to which you have trained yourself, curiousity gets my blood boiling you know" "Cauli may find herself surprised, then." Lilitu replied, obviously examining Cauli now - checking her stance, physical ability, etc. Cauli's stance goesn't give away much it seems to be that she is prepared but it doesn't fit a specific style it appears to be her own "Oh i might be surprised will i? This just sounds all the more exciting especially knowing how have mind artes thats a whole new dimension to the situation." Lilitu briefly glanced around the area, surveying the location that she was in - mentally keeping note of everyone nearby and such. "Is there anything else that Cauli wants, or may Lilitu take her leave?" She questions. Cauli's intensity seems to drop her smirk becoming more of a smile "Well you do have free will you know, you don't need my say so to leave. Just be aware you've piqued my interest and some day i may seek you to satiate that interest but till then no nothing i explicitly want" "Very well." She said, before walking around Cauli and continuing on her way as if nothing happened. A Two Man Contract Kohl landed in the outskirts of the Village, and looked behind him. The rookie he was supposed to be working with should be following him. Starr was following Kohl, equipped with his new pink scouter, and Saiyan armor. His hair had grown a bit, and was down his shoulders. He was wearing gloves and a black skin suit as well."Hey Boss, should I look for the man's power level?" He says, to Kohl Kohl nodded. He would do it himself, but he thought it would be better for Starr to get used to it. The boy was a Half-Breed, but just being a Half-Saiyan gave him some respect from Kohl. "The man's power level should be around 60,000. No real problem." Starr turns up his Scouter, and searches around the Village."Aha, found him. It's 65,000." He thinks."I don't really think I can get up to your level boss. He is gonna be a challenge..." Kohl turned on his own scouter and looked at Starr. "Your power level is 30,000 Starr. Even if this target is twice your power, there is always a chance of Victory. If there isnt, just make one." He then looked at the Village before becoming a super saiyan. Starr watches Kohl in awe. He lights up his aura, and it becomes white and flows his hair upwards."This is my Super Human form!" He says."What's my power level now boss?" He asks. Kohl looked at his scouter, and grinned. "50,000. Much better. Now you have a larger chance of beating him yourself." Kohl pointed at his glowing blonde hair. "Tell me, how much am I in my current state?" Starr looks at him, and his eyes widen."Wow....Just...wow....It's 160,000 Sir!" Kohl chuckled. "You know as much as I hate losing, this wouldnt be possible If I hadnt watched my allies almost die." He charged his Ki for a moment, to test out his ability. "This is the form of the Super Saiyan." "Wow...You mean, I could do that as well?" He becomes sad."I don't want to lose anyone though, boss...." "They say you can only transform when dealing with extreme emotion. I watched a Half-Breed Saiyan ally get beaten by a Vampire. At the time i saw this as mockery of our proud race, and I just snapped. Ever since I have been able to access the form with ease." Kohl explained. "Hm...Let's just go fight this guy." He says, smiling. Kohl locked on to the Power Level of the Target and flew into the Village, startling many. The Village had crowds of people, so before Kohl could lock on to the Power Level again, his scouter was destroyed by a Energy Beam. Kohl looked around but couldnt Identify who destroyed it. Starr watches Kohl's Scouter explode, and he runs behind a building, to search for it. He locks onto the target, and flies over to it. He finds the man, with an aha. He charges a beam of energy, and fires it at the man, hitting his leg, and then he jumps out of the way. towards Starr. Kohl dashed towards the Target, striking him with his fist to stop him from attacking Starr. "Thats for my scouter, you Ass." Starr dives down at the Target, his hands glowing with Ki."And THIS is for trying to hit me!" He fires a barrage of Ki Blasts, and finishes with one yellow beam. The Hooded man survived the blasts, but it burned off most of the cloak and injured his arm. From that it was possible to see that the Target was a Namekian. To make sure the injured hand didnt restrict him, the Namekian removed the hand and regrew it. Kohl created 'Agony's Blade' and cut off both of his legs, giving Starr the chance to attack the Target. As Starr races towards the target his aura explodes furiously, becoming a light blue, with a glowing white stream."Glacial Aura!" He screams as there is a mini sonic boom as he flies to the target. "I'd like to see you regenerate this!" He says, coldly. A pure white ball of energy appears in his hand, and cups it as his side."Su.....Ta..." It grows, showing light shining through."Ba...Su..." Starr stops mid air, and pushes the ball collected with his aura at the Target."TO!!!" He yells, as it disintegrates the target into no more than a pile of ash. Starr lands on the ground, and his aura dies down. He pants."Wh-What was my power level th-then boss?" He asks, trying to regain his stable nature. "Im without a scouter right now, Abraxis." Kohl mentioned, looking around. "Oh yes, I forgot. Sorry." He says, then turns on his Scouter, scanning himself."75 K, not ba-" Starr then locks onto another power level."I feel a strange power level of 1,000 nearby...It's not Human..." "Where?" Kohl asked, now looking around to see if he could see anyone who wasnt a Human. Starr flies up, over some buildings, motioning for Kohl to follow. He lands behind a building, and it shocked to find an Egg. Kohl landed behind him and saw the egg. "Namekian Egg. Within a few days it will hatch..." He reverted to being a normal Saiyan and picked up the Egg. "Im taking it to the HQ. Someone needs to raise it." "Good, Boss....Why did we kill that man anyways?" "The man managed to piss of Capsule Corp. Why they wanted him dead and not alive is beyond me." Starr's eyes widen."W-Was he a b-bad man...?" He asks, shaking. "As far as I know, Capsule Corp isnt a bad group of people. Theyve been friends of Namekians for over a century. I doubt this target was a good man if he was wanted dead by them." "Good, I do not like killing, but something inside of me, just snapped...Something..Primal told me to kill him...To show no mercy.." Starr says, darkly. "You dont have to be ashamed of your own instinct. If you deny what you think was right, then you deny yourself." "Tell me...." he looks up at Kohl, scared."Is this my Saiyan blood? Is that the reason I feel like destroying everything...?" Kohl nods. "All Saiyans have times like this, but its not healthy to deny it. If your instinct tells you that is the way, don't deny that instinct." "Hmm...My instincts..." He looks up at Kohl. "I am going to go with you to Space, so I can train my instincts. I know they are high class missions, but I am the Trainee of a High Class Warrior." "Very good. The next time I get a personal contract out in Space, you can come with me." He looked at the direction of the HQ. "Let us retrun. Our job here is done." Understanding the Ties that Bind Us There is an area just outside of the village that is pretty much devoid of activity it is here a strange letter directed Kalin too . The letter was delivered to his post in the university and stated merely that the person delivering it wished to speak with him. Kalin entered the town, interested to find out who brought him all of the way to this place to speak with him. For sure, there were plenty of reasons he might have been called on. However, he had no idea which reason that was."Now, where are you..." On cue Kalin feels a familiar intense heat, the difference is this seems much more powerful and controlled a violet flame emerges from the ground from its center steps annabelle clad in her clans regalia "Ah good you accepted my summons" "Oh, miss Annabelle. You're the one who called me out here?" Kalin said, slightly confused. He wasn't expecting Annabelle to be the one who wanted to speak with him. In fact, he didn't have a memory of ever interacting with her, at all. "yes Kalin I did and i will cut to the chase, i am well aware of the ritual you performed with my daughter and that your souls are in unison" As she comes closer her presence becomes much more apparent Annabelle still holds a regal baring "That is why i called you here" "I see..." Kalin said, slightly nervous. "Sooo, what about the ritual drove you to calling me here? and, not to nitpick, but why call me out here, when we could have talked at the university?" "cause i'm stuck in that place most days and wanted to stretch my legs a little that's why. I called you here as i am quite an expert on spirit artes however the ritual you cast was alien to me so i was curious plus when it involves my daughter naturally i'm going to check on things" "I can understand that. I'll admit, I sometimes get bored in that place, myself. I can also understand your worry over the ritual. I assure you, I wouldnt have used it if I didn't think it was safe. However, I'll be happy to tell you whatever you want to know, if it will quell any worries you have." "then tell me what your purpose f doing it was and also what it entails on the whole for both of you" Annabelle conjours a lilac book and a quill ready to jot down responses. "The purpose of doing it was to spare Cauli the pain her powers caused, and to stop her killing herself in the process of using them. As for what it actually entails...I can only tell you so much, as I only ever learned the most critical parts of the ritual. "and the spontanious lust? That was a part of it too i assume" Annabelle jots down all he is saying "and if it was broken would there be consequences to either side?" "Oh, you knew about that part, huh..." Kalin said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I'd like to say that the ritual was the reason...mostly because I have trigger happy partner who would like nothing more than to fill my insides with bullets if she thought I might have cheated on her. Although, to think it had the power to manipulate our connection in a such a way. It's just hard to believe." He said, taking a seat on a nearby stool. "On the matter of the consequences on breaking it...well, the most basic consequence being that Cauli will take on all the pain she's been spared from so far, in one burst. I have no faith she could withstand that, though. What I would fear is the damage to her soul, and mine as well. I didn't just create a barrier out of a portion of my spirit. I blended mine into her's, and tearing it apart would be...well, imagine blending red and blue into purple, and then trying to take out the blue..." Annabelle hold her hand out and her aura forms a sphere of purple she clicks and it splits into blue and red "i see your point though i will say you may underestimate what Cauli is capable of in my clan i am a repobane the equivilent of demonic royalty and my soul can manifest itself through that Cauli may not be the same as me but she is resiliant the fact she can use soul flame without being a repobane is proof enough. Don't get me wrong i'm not saying break it up its jsut with what she may end up doing you may be dragged into something by proxy" "What do you mean by that?" Kalin said, his curiosity piqued. "it would appear someone has offered Cauli there form of marriage and i know it involves the souls being permenantly bonded, I don't know much beyond this but given what you have told me i wonder if you will be included in that bond" Annabelle finishes jotting her notes down and the book disappears. "Married ? Well, She certainly moves fast...N-no offense." Kalin responded, waving his hands as if to dispel the thought. Annabelle smirks "considering what you two did are you exactly one to comment? Though i never said she accepted just that the possibility exists and considering it may drag you into it i figured it best to inform you" "Well, I appreciate it. Although, there's little I can do in the matter. I know no definite way to separate us again safely. Even if l I did, doing so would still bring her closer to destroying herself, so I'd never consider searching for one without some way to ensure her preservation. I did this to help her, after all." Kalin said, rolling up his sleeve to show Annabelle the markings on his arm. "you are both very considerate and very foolish, soul burning does not stop even with the binding she just doesn't notice it as much she will burn away one day another candle of arrogance snuffed out by reality" Annabelle sounds unusually cold considering she is talking about her own daughter. "I know full well, it will still happen. But I can hold it off for as long as I need to. Hopefully I can find an answer before she does end herself..." He said, sighing deeply. "Why haven't you looked for a solution?" "you think i haven't? I have scoured the annals of demonic history all the way back to the great schism of hell and earth and found nothing. A being who is not a repobane cannot and should not be able to use this ability as such solutions are scarce" Annabelles temprament becomes quite angry suddenly "I've been searching since i learnt she tapped into the power. I fear your efforts are in vien you may stem further burning but the damage done will simmer through whether she is connected or not If i could take it on myself i would its not like i want to stand and watch my only daughter perish due to something she only knows because of me" "Good, you do care. i apologize. I just wanted to see how you actually felt about the matter. "Maybe there is a way for you to use the same ritual that I did...no, that might pollute her soul a bit too much. God, There must be something!" Kalin said, his aura flaring up slightly. It had an intial gentle white shade, but slowly began to grow darker as he got angrier. In a single movement Annabelle places her hand on the marking on her chest and from it emerges a sword its blade is electric pink and has ribbon like tassels on the hilt it looks unfitting for her in a movement faster than Kalin can register it is plunged through his heart he doesnt feel pain but he feels a strange aura in the sword itself taking a small fragment from him then returning it swiftly then the blade dissapears "there i think i have something to work with" there is no wound its almost like something else occured. "Wh-what did you just do?" Kalin said, closing his hand, diffusing the thunderbolt he'd formed just as her blade pierced him. The blade forms again its aura now feels like kalins "This is the pinkist elite, i have had it since i was a child my memory tells me my father made it for me but i have no idea who he was. As for what it did it took and copied a fragment of your aura i figured i can better understand the ritual if i better understand your power i will better understand the ritual" Annabelle flicks the sword downwards "i had to catch you by surprise or i couldnt copy the aura due to natural ego defences" "Ah...I see...Actually no, I don't really get it, but I'll take your word on all of it." Kalin said, interested in the blade's design. "interested? well have a look" Annabelle throws the sword to him when he ctches it has no weight to it, from the feel of it it should be incredibly difficult to wield like that it appears to resonate an untold energy to his hand. "It kinda feels like my Storm Bringer..." Kalin said, making a few motions with the sword. "What is the cause of that resonance?" "the blade feeds on the energy of the weilder turning it into additional force what you are feeling is a fragment of my soul that is embeded in the blade" Annabelle clicks her fingers and the blade shoots back to her as if commanded. "That is quite the impressive weapon there. I might have to research the process through which such a weapon is made..." he said.